Repeating Eternity
by ThunDaGa
Summary: The world of Fa'Diel trapped in a world of darkness. But with darkness lies hope; and with hope lies a Mana hero destined to bring Mana back to this world.


**_Repeating Eternity, The Legend of Mana_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Mana or Seiken Densetsu 3 or Seiken Densetsu 2 or any other game. Sqauresoft does._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**Prologue – The Beginning**

_Chapter__I._ Written Aura Day, 1,200 After Mana__

The world of Mana began much like all others. It began as nothing, just dark empty space until . . . 

A twinkling consciousness became a star which sparkled in the night and tempered the darkness. The Mana Goddess acquired consciousness by gazing into the light of that sun. She drew beams of six colors from the star, and with her own power, forged the Sword of Mana.

With the Sword of Mana, the Mana Goddess banished the darkness, and as the darkness left, the world was created. Sweeping over the land, she carved the world of Fa'Diel, while spreading forth Mana from her sword. Soon, the elemental energies of the sword sprang forth and became six moons. Hidden within these moons, were sources Mana energy. In time, the magical energies of the moons sprang forth and became the six Moon Gods, who demanded that the Mana Goddess name them. Smiling, the Mana Goddess halted in her creation and gave them six shining stones of divine beauty. So, the Mana Stones filled the air with music of the heavens and all was well. "Stars, Follow me! Moons, walk with me! And we shall celebrate your names!" 

"Tryne, merciful god of water. 

Zea, passionate god of fire. 

Barlen, selfish god of gold. 

Libleyt, hopeful god of wood. 

Morphes, wealthy god of earth. 

Ghazel, whimsical god of wind. 

The Moon Gods rejoiced, and the Mana Goddess returned to her creation. The Sword of Mana shined forth through the darkness and at last, completed the creation. As Fa'Diel was finished the Mana Goddess fell into slumber, becoming the great Mana Tree. The Sword of Mana dropped from her grasp and dug into the roots of the tree. Fa'Diel was left to the whims of the Moon Gods." 

The Moon Gods created all others. Trees, ocean, earth, wind, sky, and gave each of these light and the power to determine their fate; power from their own Mana energy. The light became the Elemental Spirits, embracing their Moon Gods' personalities. The Spirits released bountiful auras and Fa'Diel prospered. The Moon Gods each chose a region and set their Mana Stone, the source of their power, in that area; choosing an elemental spirit to protect it. Smiling the Moon Gods named the spirits just as they themselves have been named by the Goddess so many years ago.

_Aura_, the selfish spirit of gold! Bowing, the little sprite jumped forth and released a shower of golden sparkles.

_Gnome_, thewealthy spirit of earth! Twirling, the lovable Gnome hopped up on one foot, and as he came down created tremors in the ground erupting in blasting boulders.__

_Jinn_, the whimsical spirit of wind! Throwing his sack of wind on one shoulder, Jinn flew off and created a charging gale of wind. __

_Dryad_, the hopeful spirit of wood! Nodding shyly, the nymph rooted itself and sent vines exploding into the sky.__

_Undine_, the merciful spirit of water! Tsunami of waves crashed and turned until a whirlpool of blue water was spiraling into the depths of Fa'Diel.__

_Salamander_, the passionate spirit of fire! Burning itself up, Salamander created a heat wave and suddenly, the air exploded into a raging firestorm, engulfing all.

With these celebrations, it was time for the Moon Gods themselves to return to slumber; and they became the six moons once more.

However, the balance of Mana was not yet stable, and thus a majestic beast appeared. The Moon Gods slowly awoke, and stared into astonishing beauty. It was clearly a dragon. Golden feathers decorated its body; serene, and dancing on the wind. Two pairs of wings arched from its back, blessing the creature the power of flight. The Moon Gods named this beast of strength and beauty Flammy. There was something prodigious about Flammy, but the Moon Gods could not see it. One by one, the Moon Gods would fall asleep once more. As each Moon God returned to slumber, another Flammy would appear. Eventually, Flammies of all six elements came to populate Fa'Diel. Each Flammy was a Moon God in a way, and possessed one of powers of Mana.

But there was Flammy, the first Flammy that appeared to the Moon Gods. It was much different from the other Flammies. Within her was a heart of pure light. It shone forth all of Fa'Diel and all was well. She was a child but her gift and strength far exceeded all others. She was the Flammy of Light, and she was gifted with the powers of creation of the Mana Goddess.

Flammy rose into the heavens and gazed upon Fa'Diel. It was too . . . silent. There had been no one to talk to, no one to play with, no one to love. In her despair, Flammy cried. Flammy's sadness was heard throughout all of Fa'Diel. All mourned with her. The Flammies fell silent, the spirits grieved. The skies darkened and rain fell upon Fa'Diel for days. Even Mana Tree was said to be heard sobbing and sympathizing for Flammy. Dark clouds arose and Flammy, blinded in sorrow, decided to end it all. Soaring through forest, mountain, and sea, Flammy concentrated all her power, and opened a gateway into the Mana Holyland.

Soon arriving to the Mana Tree, Flammy landed, closed her eyes, and pulled free the Sword of Mana. The Sword of Mana, used by the Mana Goddess to create Fa'Diel . . . and to destroy all.


End file.
